Silence or Sound
by WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxx
Summary: All Rosalyn Dunbar wanted to do was fit in. She got that, finally, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will face a multitude of discrimination and prejudice amongst her fellow peers, the purebloods, the half-bloods. Everyone. But one stands out from the rest, will they become friends, will sparks fly? Will their lives be silent? Or filled with sound?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Rosa! Rosa! C'mon, come back!" One of the four boys called after her. The thirteen year old walked away, tears streaming out of the corner of her blue eyes and her arms crossed over her now blue and silver covered satchel and parchment. Her hair and skin resembling the same.

"Y'know what?" She threw her things to the ground.

"What, Dunbar? You gonna go cry to your mommy?" The second boy taunted.

"No." And she bent down, digging through her pockets of her satchel, papers and assignments all jumbled up. Pulling out her trusty wand, she stood back up. "I'm defending myself."

"Oooh, Eagle's got talons, mate." The grey-eyed teen boasted.

"Yeah, she's got talons, and a mean hex,_ Lux candida impetum" _She waved her wand in a flourish and the two boys flew back into the brick walls by the third-floor bathrooms. Glasses, wands and satchels flew away from the attacked and the thirteen year-old turned and walked to the west side of Hogwarts and to the top of a spiral staircase. Knocking the huge brass knocker, in the shape of an eagle, she was asked:

_"A riddle for you:_ _What can't money buy? Once it is gone you can't reclaim it.__  
>You have to use it now. We all receive the same amount each day."<em>

"Time." She stated and the door swung open. Throwing her bag and parchments down she climbed a staircase to the room she shared with three others and climbed into her bed. Using a silencing charm and closing the curtains, she let out everything, crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

All Rosalyn Dunbar wanted to do was fit in. She got that, finally, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will face a multitude of discrimination and prejudice amongst her fellow peers, the purebloods, the half-bloods. Everyone. But one stands out from the rest, will they become friends, will sparks fly? Will their lives be silent? Or filled with sound?

Chapter One; Acceptance, finally.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme MugWump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Dunbar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

The young eleven-year-old sat in the big plush armchair located in a corner of her father's office. Her petite hands gripping the three pages of parchment.

"Hogwarts?" Her mother's soft tone questioned from behind the chair. Her equally petite hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes, it's a school, to build up dear Rosalyn's magic. It's a ten month school year, and each student, individually will have shown their different abilities." The elder headmaster stated, seated at her father's desk.

"I'm a witch? With magic and all?" Her voice blurted out between her soft pink lips. All the attention was brought to her, she sunk, if possible, deeper into the chair cushion.

"Yes." He simply said.

"So, I'll get like, a wand and everything?" She tilted her head to the side, a coil of brown hair falling in front of her ear. Unconsciously, she pulled it back behind her ear.

"Yes, my dear, you'll get one of the finest wands from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Ally, most fantastic and talented wizards and witches get their wands from him." A twinkle in the headmaster's blue eyes, making Rosa's excitement peak.

"How do I get there?!" She exclaimed. A stern hand was placed on her mother's on top of their daughter's shoulder.

"Now, now. Don't go getting to excited. Sir, how do we buy these?" He held up the requirements on the second and third pieces of parchment. The old man hesitated for a moment placing his folded hands on his lap.

"I, myself can escort her, or I can have my gamekeeper or a professor from the school to escort her?" He asked, a slivery eyebrow rising. Both Rosalyn's parents shared a look.

"Please sir, excuse us." Her father excused him and his wife. "Adelaide, come, dear." He gently gripped his wife's hand and lead her into the kitchen parlor.

"Excuse me sir." The soft voice from the chair drew his attention.

"Yes?" He paid full attention to the eleven-year-old.

"I'd like to go, but, my parents have money issues.." She trailed off. "I don't even know how we'd pay for this." Her bottom lip quivered the slightest.

"Oh my dear." He stood up and walked to where she sat. He knelt down, placing a hand on the arm rest. "I'd more than willing be your guide. I'll teach you what a sickle, and a Knut, and galleons are." The eleven-year-old's blue eyes shined.

"You will?" She smiled.

"Yes. Now, tell your parents that I'll be back, come the end of the week, and I'll lead you three to Diagon Alley." He demanded lightly. The young girl nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, sir." She stated, her voice strong.

"Till then." He smiled, and then on the spot, disappeared.

Looking into the kitchen, she saw her parents arguing, her mother's hands moving as her mouth formed retorts to whatever her father had said. Rosa could tell her parents later about the old headmaster guiding them through the process of her becoming a witch. Silently, she headed up the staircase to her bedroom. The letters in her hands left on her dresser as she climbed under her blankets and comforter after changing to her night clothes. The sounds of argument from the floor below her, forgotten.

(Page Break)

The days passed slowly and painfully for Rosalyn. Her books and her toys, her friends, all made each painful hour pass a bit quicker, but not quick enough. Now dressed in a dark grey skirt and a white sweater over, black tights on her legs and a pair of black ballet flats on her feet, she gripped her pea coat and the lists of what she needed in her hands and walked (more like sprinted) down the stairs.

"Mum! Has the professor come yet?" She yelled from the banister, to the kitchen.

"No, not yet! I'm not even sure we should allow you to go, We barely know this man. " Her mother yelled back.

She pouted and slowly walked to the living room and gazed upon the wall calendar that she had placed there. "You should, He's a wizard, and he's an old man. Who are we to disagree with an old man?" The eleven year-old rolled her blue eyes. With three days till September 1st, she felt awfully nervous. Biting her bottom lip raw, she heard a distinct pop from the front door.

"He's here!" She gasped. Dropping the letters and her coat on the same armchair she sat in just six days ago, she ran to the front door, tripping over a peak in the carpet in front of the living area.

"I'll get it, darling." Her mother laughed uneasily, patting Rosa's head as she stood up and brushed herself off. Opening the door, Adelaide Dunbar plastered a smile on her lips. "Hello, Mister Dumbledore." She held to door open so he could enter.

"Thank you." The man entered, brushing his dress robes down. "Are you ready my dear?" He questioned. With a jolt, Rosalyn ran to get her coat and her lists and ran back to meet the professor.

"- terribly sorry that Willem and I can't join the two of you, we've got plans already..." Her mother apologized, wringing her hands on the apron tied around her waist, a nervous tic that displayed her anxiety in letting her only daughter leave with a complete stranger.

"It's completely fine my dear, go spend some time with your husband, I'll keep my eye on dear Rosalyn while we're out." The professor motioned her over. "We're going to do something called side-along apparition. It's a quicker way to get to London and to the Leaky Cauldron where we shall enter Diagon Alley." Rosalyn nodded and quickly put her coat on and tied it together. She placed her list in the jacket pocket. "Grip my arm, my dear." He held out his arm, Rosa's own gripping at it. Catching her mother's gaze, she smiled softly, willing internally that her mother trust the old man. Rosa felt the professor's arm twist away from her and re-doubled her grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. [1] Opening her eyes hesitantly, she saw a broken down, rugged place instead of her own living room.

"Wh-What? Where are we?" She mumbled, he stomach still twisting and jumbled up from the apparition.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, located in London, on Charing Crossing Road." [2] The headmaster led the eleven-year-old into the shabby bar, his grip on her arm still tightening. Scrunching her nose at the hideous smell, Rosa gripped his dress sleeve tighter. Leading her into the back of the shop/bar, he used his wand to tap certain bricks, three up, and then two across. Stepping back, the two of them waited as the bricks moved by themselves and made a doorway to a whole new world, well, for Rosa.

"Welcome, Rosalyn Dunbar, to Diagon Alley." The old headmaster smiled at the awe on the young girl's face. Her eyes sparkling and the sight of a whole new world filled her eyes.

(Page Break)

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes__(black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)__by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__by__Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__by__Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by__Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by__Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by__ Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by__ Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl__OR a cat__OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,  
>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus<em>

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Rosalyn scanned the list for the necessities she needed. Oh my God. She didn't know where half these things were, or where to get them, or how to buy them. Shrugging, she followed the Headmaster to the first shop he saw, Ollivander's wand shop.

"Head on in, I must take a quick leave, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor is calling my name." And with that, he spun around, his dress robes billowing behind him. Her nose picking up on a hint of dark chocolate. Internally vowing to search for the source. Entering hesitantly, Rosa was scanning the multitude of dust -covered wand boxes and wand kits. The sound of a ladder against a shelf caused her to jump.

"First wand?" He questioned, his eyes gleaming and his fading gray hair a mess upon his head. The old man had an almost crazy vibe to him. _Who the-? _"Ollivander at your service." Still dumbfounded, Rosa nodded speechlessly, standing there with her eyes wide. "Which is your dominant hand?" He questioned, producing a tape measure from out of nowhere.

"I'm right-handed." She held up her arm to prove it, if needed be. He placed the tape measure against it, measuring her length from fingertips to shoulders, and wrist to elbow, and shoulder to floor, and then knees to armpit. Even awkwardly, around her head. [3] Unbeknownst to Rosalyn, the tape measure was doing it of its own accord. Ollivander was browsing amongst his wands.

"I have three for you." He set the three boxes down, each side-by-side. "This one is a maple wand, in length, it's seven inches long, it has a dragon core." He gave it to Rosalyn, her dainty fingers lightly gripping it. "Just give it a wave, my dear." And she did. The back wall of wands blew off the shelves, collapsing on the ground. "No, no. That's not it." And he plucked the wand from her hand and placed it back in the box, setting the box to the side. "I'm not sure, but consider this, a detailed beechwood wand. It is seven and half inches long. It has a core of veela hair." She gripped that one, and waved it elaborately. The picture frames burst, showering the already filthy floors in glass. "No, not that one," He gripped the last box, gently opening it. "Perhaps this, a delicate elm wand. It is just shy of seven and half inches long. The core consists of hippogriff heartstring." Hesitantly taking that wand, she waved it, smiling at seeing the boxes and the glass fix itself. "There's your wand, darling." The man behind the counter stated, gripping the other two rejects in his hands.

"How do I pay, sir? I wasn't given any money. You see, I wasn't aware of magic a week ago. I was brought here by the headmaster of Hogwarts, y'know. He told me he'd take care of it." She explain.

"And, he has, your wand has been paid for." Ollivander smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Oh." She mumbled and a pink tint covered her cheeks.

"Hope to see you soon!" He dismissed her, as she turned to the door. Gripping her wand and the lists, she scanned to see a next item.

"Cloaks, hats, gloves.." She muttered, looking for the Headmaster.

"You'd want to go to Madam Malkin's!" The said headmaster appeared out of nowhere. And off they went, gathering all the things on her list and supplying Rosalyn up with the goodies, stopping at Eelops Owl Emporium to get Rosalyn her very own owl. A tawny one at which Rosa's very own eyes scanned the multitude of cages, finding the little nestling hidden behind a big snowy owl and a big brown barn owl.

**Well? Yeah, I know. It's a new one.**

**Man. This was written sleep-deprived. I think I woke up four-thirty a.m. and I just sat down and wrote this at nine p.m. **

**Well, notes:**

**[1] This phrase was taken from the book ****_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _****when Harry and Dumbledore side-along apparated to Slughorn's house. All credit goes to Ms. J.K Rowling. I merely changed the gender, i.e: "him" to "her" and "he" to "she".**

**[2] Charing Crossing road is where Leaky Cauldron is located, as depicted in the Harry Potter wikia.**

**[3] Again, this phrase is from ****_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _****, thus, I do not own it. **

**I would like to thank, ****_DirtyFeet_****, for inspiring me to write my own Harry Potter arc. Her stories; ****_Of Wolves and Men_****, ****_Of Men and War_****, and her now currently in -progress work, ****_Of a Lingering Hope_****. She inspired me, with the endless amount of tears, and giggles, and ENDLESS amounts of feels, to write my own fanfiction, that I hope, gives you guys, as my readers, the same amount of feels, and giggles, and tears. So, thanks again, and if you're interested in a Marauder fic with a Remus/OC pairing, head on over to ****_DirtyFeet_****'s first story, ****_Of Wolves and Men_****!**

**(Updated: Sept 26th, 2014, I updated it, so, yeah.)**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two; Well, hello?

September 1st couldn't come quick enough. Rosalyn had anticipated this day since receiving her letter. Now at the time of ten-past-ten in the morning, Rosa and her parents were dragging a trolley of a trunk, an owl cage, and bags upon bags of books that Rosalyn would be bringing.

King's Cross station was bustling. Businessmen, returning and leaving family members, the occasional fellow magic companions with their own cat cages, or frog pens, or owl cages, upon trunks with insignias of eagles, lions, snakes, and badgers. Of colors of blue and bronze, of red and gold, of green and silver, of yellow and black, each young adult, limit the newbies, had some sort of color on their bags and trunks.

"What platform, Rosa?" Her father's gruff voice asked, his eyes dark and stormy as he scanned over everything.

"Platform nine -" She scanned a look at the ticket she had received, by magic, mind that, the night before.

"Okay, right over the-" Rosalyn cut her father off.

-and three-quarters."

"Platform nine and three-quarters? There's no such thing. " Her mother stated, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It says right here!" Rosa exclaimed, pointing at the platform number. With both her parents sighing, Rosa led them to where platform nine and ten resided.

"-um, I know how to get onto the platform! It's not that complicated. It says simply how to do it, in _Hogwarts; a History_ you know, that book I got in Diagon Alley?" the young girl had stated to her parents.

"I know, but my dear, it's your first year, we'd like to take you. " Her father had said. Rosa's ears perked. They knew how to get on the platform! In a split second, Rosa was by them, nibbling on her lip.

"Uhm.." She mumbled. Three pairs of eyes were now focused on her. "How do you get onto the platform?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs. "Platform nine and three-quarters?" She specified.

"Oh! Well, you see this wall, right between nine and ten?" The woman questioned. Rosalyn nodded. "Well, you grip your trolley, and run as quick as you can into the wall."

"Into the wall?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes! And muggles aren't able to enter it so they don't notice it!" The young girl about her age had stated.

"Muggles?" The eleven-year-old asked, curiously.

"Non-magic folks, from quote, muggles, end quote, there could be a magic child. This child is a muggleborn." The other girl's father explained.

"Like my mum and dad!" Rosa exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"You're muggleborn?" Her mother asked, honestly interested.

With a proud nod, Rosalyn nodded. "Yup! Oh! I'm Rosalyn. Or, Rosa if you will! My mum and dad are over there." She pointed over to where her parents stood with her trolley. Waving her parents over, they dragged the trolley over to where the other family had stood.

"I'm Alice! My big sister Marlene is around here somewhere. She's in Gryffindor!" Alice had stated proudly.

"Gryffindor? Is that supposed to be something?"

"Gryffindor is a school house, there's four of them. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I hope to either be in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor!" Alice stated excitedly.

The station clock gave a warning toll. Five minutes before eleven.

"Oh! Alice, go on, go on. You'll be late for the train!" Both Alice's parents were giving her farewell hugs and kisses, promising to write. Rosa turned to do the exact same thing to her parents.

"Bye mum.. I love you! I'll see you at Christmas break! I'll write you too. Don't worry." Rosa promised her mother. Her father swung his only daughter up into a big hug, his beard rubbing against her cheek. "Bye Daddy.." Her eyes were glassy.

"Bye flower." He smiled, despite beads of tears falling. After being put down, Alice and Rosa lined up next to each other, preparing to running, well, into a brick wall.

"Bye!" Both sets of parents cried to their children as they ran into the wall, passing through the barrier. A huge scarlet locomotive stood on the track. Steam billowing out the top of the top.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Alice proceeded to hurry to the train, her trolley skipping over tossed rocks and debris on the ground. Following her, Rosa lugged her trunk up the stairs, with a few helpful hands from older Hogwarts students. After seeing Alice head into a compartment, she entered as well, holding her tawny owl's cage.

"I can't believe that we're going to _magic _school." Rosa exclaimed after practically throwing herself down on the seat across from Alice.

"I know, right! By the way? What's your owl's name?" Rosa thought for a second. Her tawny owl was elegant, but she had a spark to her.

"Ophelia. I'm naming her Ophelia." Rosa smiled and put a single digit into the cage and started to pet her feathers lightly. Alice smiled, not saying anything. Rosalyn looked out the compartment window watching as it passed the British countryside, acres and acres of plains a grass covered it. A distinct smell of manure permeating through the windows causing both Rosa and Alice to scrunch up their noses and exhale deeply.

"OH! That stinks, badly." The two girls stifled giggles and began to laugh out.

(Page Break)

As night drew closer, Rosa was more and more anxious. The darkness covered the scarlet engine and the only lights of each compartment showed.

"Should we change?" Rosalyn questioned after seeing quite a few other students change into their house robes.

"Yeah, let's go." Alice grabbed her plain black robes and Rosa grabbed hers, Alice heading to the rest rooms and Rosalyn pulling the shades down over the windows and the few over the front of the door in the compartment. Changing quickly and drawing the shades back up, she waited for Alice.

"Hogwarts ahead!" an older student exclaimed once the compartment door had slid open. Both Rosa and Alice had plastered their faces against the cool window, their breath causing frost and steam to appear.

"Woah.." The castle finally came into view. As the train rolled to a stop, Alice and Rosa gripped their trunks, in addition to Ophelia's cage and followed the chatter of students off the train and onto the station platform.

" 'irst yea' o'er here. C'mon, Firs' years." Rosa turned to where the voice was calling. There stood a man, looming over Rosalyn, his hair and beard in a big bush and a mess of hair on top of his head. She and a bunch of other first years headed over to where he stood. "Now, clim' in'o these boats. Four per one." He ushered the girls and boys into the boats, which moved by itself. Rosa stared up at the castle, the towers and the turrets standing ominously over the heads of the fifty or so first years. Each statue posted on the walls, looming over everyone. The giant, Hagrid, as he introduced to the first years, pointed out certain places that were interesting. The dark murky water of the Lake seemed deadly and dangerous, forcing Rosalyn to stay in the middle of the unstable wooden boats. Sharing that same boat with Alice, and two other first years, both turning green as the boat rocked. Rosalyn gazed at the castle, each WINDOW illuminated with candles. Hagrid led the first years to the huge oak doors, pushing them open with a big heave.

"Woah." Rosa's eyes practically burst out of her head, the walls covered in moving portraits and the very slight silhouettes of ghosts floating here and there. The walls seemed to go on for miles, the intricately winding staircases meeting at different floors. Inhaling in surprise, she gasped audibly. The staircases were moving. "Alice." She mumbled, elbowing her fellow friend. The former looked over at her, "Look up." Raising an eyebrow curiously, Alice looked up and gasped the same as Rosa had. Staircases that were changing, the school truly was magic.

"Hello, and welcome. I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress to Professor Dumbledore." They turned around seeing an elder woman, her hair tied up in a bun, with very little evidence of gray hidden. In her hand was a scroll and her wand. "Follow me." She stated, turning around swiftly, her cloak billowing behind her. Following behind the elder woman, the group of first years followed closely, stumbling on the heels of the students in front of them. Being led into a hall filled with four tables, one of green and silver, then of blue and bronze, then yellow and black, and lastly, red and gold. Every year above witch and wizard watching the first years closely, anticipating and placing bets on which house they'd be in. At the front was the high table, each professor seated comfortably observing the hall. Professor Dumbledore had gazed over the top of his half-moon glass lens to look deeply over his now first years. McGonagall had walked up the steps to where a stool and a hat had been placed. "When I call your name, you will come up, take a seat on the stool and place this hat on your head." She had started to unroll the scroll parchment. "Alby, Grace." Rosa had seen the girl a few times on the train. Grace was a mousy girl, mucky brown hair and pale skin. When Grace had sat down on the stool and had the hat place upon her head, Rosa wasn't anticipating to hear the hat _speak._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _The hat exclaimed, a voice coming from the seam. Grace Alby had scurried over to where the Hufflepuff table had been, now in an abundance of yellow and black congratulating her.

"Next up, Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called out. The said boy had walked up the stairs with a saunter, a smirk on his face. With the hat placed on a mess of unruly obsidian curls, the hat had taken forever to decide on a house. Sirius' expression had become solemn and his skin had turned pale. Rosa had become worried because he didn't seem to be feeling well after whatever the hat had told him.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat exclaimed, and the table to Rosalyn's left had exploded in applause. A faint smile was eminent on Professor McGonagall's lips.

"Dunbar, Rosalyn." Rosa's heart was beating in her throat. It was her turn. Slowly pushing past the students in front of her and slowly walking up the stairs to the stool. She bit her bottom lip raw and wiped her sweaty palms on her tweed skirt.

_Ooh. Complicated, huh. _Rosa jumped, turning and looking for the source of the voice. _Never fear, for it is I, the Sorting Hat._ Rosa's eyebrows raised, disappearing under the brim of the hat. _I sense an abundance of smarts in you, but there's something else. Pride is it? Pride over your family. Muggleborn, huh? That pride and loyalty will make your years complicated. Your intelligence overcomes everything. Better be..._

"_RAVENCLAW!_" The hat exclaimed and the professor lifted the hat off her curls, small pieces falling in front of her blue eyes. Rosa smiled huge and proceeded to head to the Ravenclaw table and sat between two upper year students.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'm Charlotte Russo. Sixth year prefect, and to your left is Autumn Russo, my twin." Rosa was introduced to the two six years, smiling to the point where her cheeks were aching.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice was sorted into Ravenclaw with Rosa, and another muggleborn had been sorted into Gryffindor, the said student's fiery hair causing Rosa to smile.

**Well, here's chapter two. Ugh. Okay, so I got a few followers and favorites! YAY! It was gruesome writing the hat scene, y'know, like what the heck is the hat supposed to say to a Ravenclaw student?!**

**Thanks to: bunnyboo154, I'm glad you favorite it! It's nice knowing that people are interested in it! **

**Anyways, I've gotten fifty views, whoop! **

**Thanks to all those readers from: USA, Canada, UK, Australia, Peru, China, France and New Zealand. I honestly was surprised to see a viewer from Peru and China! **

**I also want to thank **_**DirtyFeet **_**because she helped me out with this chapter, more specifically about the castle. Like last chapter, she's writing her last story (?) and I think that people should read them! Her arc is pure genius. Anyways, follow and favorite her as well as review, favorite, and follow this story! Any criticism is welcome, and any ideas for the future is amazing to take into consideration! **


End file.
